The Reason
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Inuyasha thinks about what he has done to Kagome and blames himself. Song: the Reason by Hoobastank


The Reason   
  
"I'm not a perfect person, there are many things I wish I didn't do."  
  
It was now a year after Kagome's death. Inuyasha stared up at the sky, sadly.   
  
"I wish you were here. Then I could tell you I'm sorry for being like I was," he thought. Miroku came up to him.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked. Inuyasha smiled slightly and started to walk towards the village.  
  
  
  
"but I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you, and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you know,"  
  
"Kagome... I should have been more open with you. You were one of the first people that I trusted. And now you're..." he thought. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. Miroku looked sadly at him. Shippou, Sango, and Kilala came from the other direction up to them. Inuyasha fell on his knees and slammed his fist into the ground.   
  
"I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new, and the reason is you,"  
  
"Poor Inuyasha. It's been a whole year, but he's still blaming himself even though it wasn't his fault," Sango said, taking Miroku's arm. He looked at her.   
  
"Damn it. Why do I still feel like this? I need to change so that Kagome's feelings and efforts don't go to waste," Inuyasha though, staring back up, wiping away his tears.  
  
"Do you think he'll be all right?" Shippou asked, quietly.   
  
"I'm not sure," Miroku replied.  
  
"I'm sorry that I hurt you, it's something I must live with everyday,"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kagome. Now I have to live with this guilt that you got hurt on my account," Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Hey, what should we have to eat tonight?" Sango asked, cheerfully. They were now walking into town.  
  
"I don't care. I'm not that hungry anyways," Inuyasha said. The smile disappeared from Sango's face. "I need you back, Kagome," Inuyasha thought.   
  
"and all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away, and be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear,"   
  
Inuyasha wnet inside the hut as the sun went down. His hair turned black and his ears, fangs, and claws disappeared. Shippou went inside also and saw him changed. Tears fell down Inuyasha's human face.  
  
"I wish you were here, Kagome. Then you could cry on my shoulder, I would tell you that it's all right," he thought. Shippou ran outside.   
  
"He's crying again," he said to Miroku and Sango. Miroku sighed and stormed in.   
  
"I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you, and so I have to say before I go, that I want you to know,"   
  
"Inuyasha! Get a hold of yourself! You're half demon, so of course you will make mistakes. But you're also half human, right? So, if you forgive yourself, Kagome will also forgive you," Miroku said, angrily. Inuyasha's eyes widened, but then he looked down.  
  
"I can't ever forgive myself. Kagome saved me... and I told her my feelings too late," Inuyasha said.  
  
"If you keep acting so depressed all the time, Sango, Shippou and I may not want to be around you anymore," Miroku said.  
  
"Fine! I'll leave then!" Inuyasha said and stormed out.   
  
"I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new, and the reason is you,"   
  
Sango and Shippou ran inside.  
  
"What happened?" Sango asked.  
  
"I think he's leaving," Miroku replied, sadly.  
  
Inuyasha walked until he reached the well. He sighed and sat up against it. He fell asleep.   
  
He was soon in a dream. Kagome appeared in front of him. Tears fell down her face and Inuyasha put his arms around her.  
  
"This isn't the Inuyasha that I knew. The one that I knew wasn't such a cry baby," Kagome said, smiling. Inuyasha was surprised.   
  
"Why did you leave me? I need you in order to change," Inuyasha said, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know, a reason for all that I do, and the reason is you,"   
  
"You can change. I don't want to see you like this. Please turn back to normal," Kagome said and started to disappear.  
  
"No! Don't leave me!" Inuyasha cried.   
  
He suddenly woke up and saw Sango standing over him.   
  
"Are you all right?" She asked. He smiled.  
  
"I think I will be," he replied. He never cried over Kagome again.  
  
The End 


End file.
